Restarting
by Cerise-san
Summary: Ils sont fait pour être ensemble, ça, tout bon fan de ByaRen vous le dira. Mais la question c'est... Comment ? Il existe mille et une façons... Venez proposer vos thèmes !
1. Chapter 1

**Mille et une façons de caser Byakuya Kuchiki et Renji Abarai ensemble**

Bonjour ami lecteur ! Si tu es ici, c'est probablement parce que tu es un(e) fan absolu(e) de ByaRen ou de RenBya. Si ce n'est pas le cas, on se demande vraiment si tu as lu le titre ou bien si tu as cliqué dessus sans faire exprès. Bref, non-amateurs, passez votre chemin. Maintenant, si vous aimez ce couple merveilleux, nous vous invitons à rester ; le thé et les cookies virtuels sont juste là, dans le coin. *se frotte les mains*

Ceci est donc un recueil d'OS qui ont tous un point commun : le pourquoi du comment Renji Abarai et Byakuya Kuchiki se sont mis ensemble. Et c'est là que vous intervenez, chers lecteurs, car malgré notre génie incroyable, nous ne pouvons émettre mille et une idées. Nous comptons donc sur vous pour nous proposer un thème, quel qu'il soit.

Laissez-donc s'exprimer votre côté perv- artistique ! Votre thème peut être accompagné de quelques indications, comme le registre (libre à nous d'écrire une parodie sur un thème tragique (ou l'inverse), si ce n'est pas précisé...) ou le rating (y a des gens qui n'aiment pas le citron, même avec le meilleur couple du monde - hérétiques ! -). Dans tout les cas, nous n'écrirons que, et je dis bien QUE du ByaRen. Il peut y avoir un pairing qui fait une courte apparition, mais pas plus.

Sur ce... À vos claviers. Et à bientôt~

**Cerise & Bankara Corp.**


	2. Il faut sauver le soldat Ichigo

**Il faut sauver le soldat Ichigo**

Auteure : Cerise-san

Disclaimer : Bleach, ainsi que les lieux et personnages appartenant à cette œuvre sont la propriété fortement convoitée de Tite Kubo (veinard !).

Thème commandé par : Kiss-Suki

La demande : _Bonjour ! J'ai eu une petite idée maintenant, c'est à toi de voir si ça t'inspire : Ichigo se serait fait kidnapper par Aizen et la sixième division devrait aller le chercher au Hueco mundo. C'est assez libre mais je souhaiterais un petit peu de AiIchi... Je serais content de voir ce que ça peut donner version "cerise" ^^ (ou citron XD) _**(Bankara : Tous tes lecteurs savent que t'es une perverse ! Hahahaha ! Cerise : … Ils commencent à me connaître assez bien.)**

_Bref, à toi de voir et en tout cas, bon courage ! ^^ _**(Merci *-*)**

**WARNING** : OOC, Lemon, un peu crack sur les bords !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Zen.<p>

Il devait. Rester. Zen.

Non, décidément, c'était impossible avec le macaque en rut qui lui servait de vice-capitaine. Byakuya allait se péter une veine du front à force de se forcer désespérément à se _calmer_. Il se demandait encore pourquoi Yamamoto lui avait-il confié cette mission d'un intérêt proche de la capacité cérébrale de Renji (autrement dit, le néant). Celui-ci papillonnait gaiement autour de lui, prenant visiblement cette sortie au Hueco Mundo comme un pique-nique en famille.

Sauf que Byakuya n'était _pas _Papa Gâteau (cette distinction revenant depuis une bonne centaine d'années au dirigeant de la treizième division, sans surprises). C'était donc avec une exaspération atroce qu'il observait le rouquin sautiller comme un abruti autour de lui.

_Je vais le tuer._

- Vice-capitaine. Abarai.

- Oui, capitaine ?

- Cessez donc vos enfantillages dignes du plus parfait demeuré congénital avant que ma main n'extirpe malencontreusement vos tripes afin de vous étrangler avec.

La menace eut visiblement l'effet escompté, puisqu'aussitôt, le tatoué pris un air grave et cessa de s'éparpiller, au risque de voir… _Ses intestins _s'éparpiller. Enfin, bref.

_Je hais Kurosaki. Je le hais. Alors pourquoi, parmi tous les capitaines, Yamamoto m'a-t-il demandé à MOI, probablement le seul qui puisse éprouver une telle inimitié à l'égard de cet humain dégénéré, d'aller le sauver des griffes de ce traître d'Aizen ? _

Sa main se serra nerveusement en entendant Renji faire un commentaire émerveillé sur un minuscule lézard-hollow qui disparut dans un trou au passage du vice-capitaine.

_Abrutis._

Il retint un énième soupir et se projeta en shunpô quelques mètres plus loin, afin de se rapprocher de Las Noches, dont les tours pointaient derrière l'horizon.

- Hé, capitaine, attendez-moi !

Byakuya ne répondit pas et continua ses déplacements éclairs, avec l'infime espoir que peut-être, il parviendrait à semer Renji. Ou plutôt, à le perdre malencontreusement dans les immenses dunes blanches. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette pensée lui tira un pincement au cœur, et un soupçon de remords l'asticota quelques secondes.

_Renji n'est pas un mauvais vice-capitaine. Il est juste… Juste…_

- Ooooh capitaine, regardez ! Elle est marrante cette bestiole !

… _Très jeune. _

En même temps, si l'on comparait Abarai avec… Disons… Ômaeda… Non, la comparaison n'était pas possible. C'était comme mettre à côté une rose rouge et une bouse quelconque, ça n'allait pas. En fait, après réflexion, Byakuya allait garder Renji. Sur cette pensée, il tenta d'oublier qu'il venait de considérer le tatoué comme une rose rouge. Et il essaya aussi d'occulter les pensées qui impliquaient le verbe _effeuiller._

_Concentration._

Il s'arrêta à une petite centaine de mètres de la muraille de Las Noches, et se retourna pour faire le point avec Renji… Enfin, si celui-ci avait su maîtriser son shunpô. Byakuya se mangea donc un rouquin lancé à pleine vitesse. Sachant que le rouquin en question faisait un mètre quatre-vingts huit pour quatre-vingt kilos, vous pouvez en déduire que la sensation n'était pas des plus agréables.

Byakuya émit donc un « pfft ! » semblable à celui d'un ballon qui se dégonfle soudainement (oui c'est pas classe, mais la situation en elle-même manquait de dignité), avant de tomber en arrière dans le sable, qui fort heureusement amorti sa propre chute.

Malheureusement, ce fut lui qui amortit la chute de Renji.

Un affreux craquement ébranla ses vertèbres malmenées, qui cependant restèrent en place. Il eut le souffle coupé par le poids conséquent (que du muscle !) de son subordonné, ce qui rendit ses yeux humides et fit même glisser une larme sur sa tempe.

Ce n'était pas des larmes de douleur, ni de tristesse, ni d'aucun sentiment d'ailleurs. C'était simplement un réflexe corporel incontrôlable.

- Capitaaaiiiine ! Faut pas pleurer ! Chuis désolé !

Confus, Renji se releva presque immédiatement… Ecrasant du genou l'entrejambe du noble.

_Là_, il pleura de douleur.

- Oh merde ! Euh… Euh… Pardon !

Le brun se tourna sur le côté et tenta d'étouffer ses manifestations de souffrance en bouffant autant de sable que possible. Pendant quelques minutes, il haït Renji, et sa capacité à le mettre dans les situations les plus ridicules et douloureuses. Puis, il se redressa avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait.

- Abarai…

Le vice-capitaine recula immédiatement. Ce ton signifiait qu'il allait prendre cher. Très cher.

La seconde suivante, il se prit un magistral coup de genou dans les bijoux de famille, qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche en grand, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il tomba à terre, les deux mains couvrant ses parties sensibles sauvagement agressées par un genou beaucoup trop osseux à son goût.

- Cap… Capi… Capitaine…

- Ne t'avise jamais. Je dis bien jamais. De réitérer une telle chose.

Renji déglutit.

- Ou je te les coupe définitivement.

Terrassé, il se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Sur ce, je propose que nous nous infiltrions dans cette forteresse afin de délivrer le dénommé Kurosaki Ichigo des mains d'Aizen Sôsuke. Les ordres sont clairs, nous devons ramener Kurosaki vivant.

Il se retint d'ajouter un « malheureusement », mais Renji le saisit bien.

- Ou-Oui capitaine.

Il se releva bravement, les larmes aux yeux.

- Allons-y.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils parcouraient ce dédale de couloirs mornes et gris. Aucun des deux n'avait échangé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans Las Noches.<p>

Ce fut totalement par hasard, et probablement par une chance inouïe, qu'ils tombèrent enfin sur une salle. Après examen, il s'agissait visiblement d'une chambre à coucher, dont les décorations quelques peu surchargées et royales laissaient penser qu'ils venaient de découvrir… La chambre d'Aizen. Un peu étonnés d'être aussi facilement parvenus dans une pièce aussi importante, ils entreprirent d'examiner rapidement les meubles, sans rien toucher et en prenant bien garde de maintenir leurs reiatsu masqués.

Lorsque des bruits se firent entendre dans le couloir, ils paniquèrent.

Byakuya prit Renji par le bras et le fit entrer de force dans un placard, puis le rejoignit et enfin ferma la porte de justesse… Avant que deux personnes ne pénètrent dans la chambre. Byakuya regarda prudemment par la porte restée légèrement entrouverte.

Ces deux personnes étaient en train de s'embrasser. Plus précisément, elles essayaient probablement de dévorer la face de l'autre. Après examen visuel plus approfondi, le noble vit qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes. Le plus petit avait ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille du plus grand, et ses bras passés autour de son cou. Cette attitude dérouta quelque peu Kuchiki.

Mais ce qui manqua de le faire suffoquer, ce fut l'identité des deux personnes, qui n'étaient autres que Kurosaki Ichigo et Aizen Sôsuke.

_Traître !_

Il se détourna de la scène, dégoûté par les bruits de bouche et les gémissements obscènes de l'humain. Dos à Renji, il se pencha très doucement en arrière et murmura le plus silencieusement possible :

- Il semblerait qu'ils ne nous aient pas repérés. Utilise ton Zanpakutô, libère-le entre les portes de l'armoire pour l'étendre jusqu'à eux. Ainsi ils seront pris par surprise.

Devant le manque de réaction du vice-capitaine, celui-ci décida de saisir l'arme de son cadet afin de le forcer un peu. Il attrapa donc le manche et tira dessus, arrachant un hoquet à Renji. Byakuya vérifia rapidement que les deux autres étaient toujours occupés et n'avaient pas entendu, puis il tira de nouveau sur le katana.

_Il est bloqué, _pesta-t-il. _Si cet abruti prenait soin plus souvent de son arme…_

Il tira un peu plus fort, arrachant un gémissement à Renji. Le capitaine se figea.

- Ah… Sôsuke… T'as rien entendu… ?

- Non.

Au grand soulagement de Byakuya, le roux se rendit aux caresses du traître et cessa de porter attention à son environnement.

- Cap… Capitaine…

Le murmure complètement paniqué de Renji attira son attention.

- C'est… C'est pas…

- Ce n'est pas quoi ? s'impatienta-t-il, toujours à voix basse.

- C'est pas mon Zanpakutô…

- Mais alors qu'est-ce que…

Byakuya s'immobilisa. Non. Impossible. Cela ne pouvait pas être… Le… L'_autre manche _de Renji ?

Il ôta aussitôt sa main, et la secoua, comme s'il avait eu peur qu'elle soit contaminée. Pourquoi cet idiot avait-il… Cette réaction inappropriée ? Probablement la pensée des deux hommes de l'autre côté des portes en train de se préparer à copuler. L'inconvénient de la jeunesse du vice-capitaine était peut-être aussi son manque de contrôle de ses hormones…

En tout cas, il se tourna lentement vers le vice-capitaine, sans le voir avec précision à cause de l'obscurité.

- Ton comportement est… Inapproprié.

- Parce que vous croyez que je le fais exprès ! s'énerva Renji.

Byakuya lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton.

- Je sais. Essaie de te calmer.

Il entendit Renji souffler pendant deux minutes, puis se plaindre :

- J'y arrive pas…

- Je ne peux pas t'aider !

Le silence qui lui répondit l'agaça. Non, il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. Non… Impossible.

- Débrouille-toi avec ta main.

Renji eut un léger hoquet de surprise. Cela ne convenait pas tellement non plus à Byakuya, mais puisqu'il n'avait pas les moyens de stopper cette situation par l'esprit… Il se tourna, peu désireux de voir en encore moins de participer à cette activité.

Il entendit donc son cadet se débarrasser de son hakama. Il attendit le bruissement de tissu qui indiquerait qu'il en aurait fait de même avec son fundoshi. Aucun.

_Pas de sous-vêtements. Pervers._

Il tenta de penser à autre chose, tandis que Renji commençait sa besogne.

_La division… Des tonnes de papiers m'attendent… Les nouvelles recrues… La paperasse…_

- Haaa…

_Le clan Kuchiki, mon jardin, mon bassin de carpes koï…_

- Han !

_Yamamoto._

- Mmh…

_Yamamoto en fundoshi._

- Aaaah !

Cette fois, il était à court d'idées. L'idée du Commandant en sous-vêtements était déjà assez répugnante comme cela, l'imaginer dans des situations encore plus tendancieuses l'aurait très certainement fait vomir.

Avec horreur, il sentit son membre se mettre au garde à vous dans son uniforme.

_Je suis un homme adulte. Je sais contrôler mes hormones._

Il dût pourtant bien admettre que la persuasion ne fonctionnait pas. Mini-Byakuya restait toujours aussi droit et douloureux dans son hakama. Les gémissements étouffés de Renji n'arrangeait pas la situation, pas plus que les petits cris de vierge effarouchée et les mâles soupirs qui résonnaient de l'autre côté des portes.

- Renji. Tourne-toi.

Il obéit immédiatement. Byakuya frissonna, puis se résigna à faire une chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être faite par un héritier Kuchiki.

Il se mit à genoux et pris rapidement le membre tendu de Renji en bouche. Cette fois-ci, toute pensée cohérente avait quitté son esprit et il s'appliquait simplement à en finir le plus vite possible.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, il était également inquiet de sa… Performance. Jamais il n'avait fait ce genre de chose avant. D'ailleurs, la sensation du sexe de Renji dans sa bouche était une chose totalement inédite pour lui, et il fut assez surpris. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

Les quelques gouttes de liquide qui s'écoulaient déjà du membre en érection glissaient sur sa langue, laissant leur goût salé sur leur passage. Il prit bien soin de ne pas toucher de ses dents la chair sensible, se doutant que cela ne serait pas très agréable pour le plus jeune.

En vérité, s'il faisait ça, c'était surtout pour se voir retourner la faveur ensuite et ainsi se libérer de l'état de tension qui régnait dans son fundoshi. Il écouta attentivement les réactions de Renji, et fut satisfait des doux soupirs et des petits murmures. Il frémit, et lécha doucement le membre sur toute sa longueur… Et fut étonné et presque jaloux.

_C'est futile. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être jaloux de mon vice-capitaine parce qu'il… Parce qu'il en a une plus longue que moi._

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main repoussa doucement sa tête et l'invita à se relever. Une bouche vint à la rencontre de la sienne, non pas violemment comme il s'y attendait, mais avec une douceur et une sensualité qui le tourmentèrent. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues, et une langue taquine vint écarter ses lèvres pour aller à la rencontre de sa jumelle.

Byakuya décida alors de ne plus penser du tout.

Un très léger gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Des doigts experts le déshabillèrent sans qu'il y prête trop attention. Doucement, Renji le souleva et guida ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il le cala contre le fond de l'armoire. La position n'était pas des plus confortables, mais l'espace réduit empêchait d'en adopter une autre.

Enivré par l'excitation et le plaisir, le noble revint soudain à lui quand un doigt couvert de salive vint taquiner l'entrée de son corps. Visiblement, Renji avait déjà appliqué ce lubrifiant sommaire sur son index et tentait d'aller plus loin.

- N-Non…

Il aurait souhaité que sa voix soit plus ferme, mais elle lui parut atrocement fluette. Il ne voulait pas aller jusque-là.

D'accord, cela lui arrivait peut-être de fantasmer sur son subordonné de temps à autre, mais ce n'était pas le moment de… De pratiquer ce genre d'activité. Le coup de la fellation était déjà bien gentil à son goût, mais il n'allait pas en plus laisser Renji… Envahir sa personne.

Un doigt s'infiltra cependant en lui. La sensation n'était pas douloureuse. Juste… Désagréable. Quelques va-et-vient changèrent son avis sur la question, et il se mit à soupirer de plaisir. Renji ajouta un second doigt, avec lequel il pratiqua des mouvements de ciseaux, et un troisième, afin de préparer correctement le noble.

Finalement, il les retira avec un petit bruit de succion qui aurait sans doute dégoûté Byakuya dans une autre situation. Alors qu'il reprenait à peine ses esprits, quelque chose de plus gros vint toquer à sa porte, et il se contracta.

- Ça va aller, murmura Renji d'une voix rauque en lui léchant le cou.

Loin d'être rassuré, Byakuya se détendit néanmoins une demi-seconde… Et le tatoué en profita pour s'enfoncer de moitié. Le brun retint de justesse un cri. Ce n'était pas agréable. C'était même douloureux. Par déconcentration, il se relâcha de nouveau et son amant finit de le pénétrer.

Bien malgré lui, le brun dût reconnaître que la sensation d'avoir un_ truc _dans son _machin _(il ne pouvait pas dire cela autrement) était assez plaisante. Renji le remplissait juste comme il fallait, et s'il avait été un grand romantique, il aurait pu dire que c'était une preuve de leur complémentarité.

_Enfin, un grand romantique…_

Un coup de rein lui arracha un hoquet. Le deuxième un soupir. Le troisième un petit gémissement. Puis il demeura silencieux, tant le plaisir le submergeait à mesure que Renji allait et venait en lui. C'était fantastique. Byakuya était excité par la situation dangereuse, par l'odeur caractéristique de sueur et de sexe, par la voix de Renji qui ne cessait de lui murmurer des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas au creux de l'oreille, par les mouvements de plus en plus insistants du roux.

Il finit par jouir dans un soupir, tremblant. Il fallut quelques coups de reins en plus pour permettre à Renji d'atteindre à son tour le septième ciel. Byakuya se laissa faire, et émit même un son appréciateur lorsqu'il sentit la semence du vice-capitaine le remplir.

_Obscène…_

Il semblait également que l'autre couple venait de terminer ses ébats. La voix d'Ichigo s'éleva alors :

- On essaie le salon ?

Le noble entendit Aizen approuver, et les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce. Renji se retira alors, arrachant une grimace à Byakuya. Celui-ci se remit debout, et soupira en sentant son arrière-train quelque peu douloureux.

_Tant pis. Je dirais au Commandant que nous ne sommes pas parvenus à localiser Kurosaki._

Tandis qu'il se rhabillait, deux bras le saisirent par derrière, et une voix malicieuse lui arracha un frisson :

- J'adore les missions avec vous, capitaine…

* * *

><p>Ensuite :<p>

ByaRen 3 :

_Alors voilà, je propose un truc du genre : Rukia invite Renji à boire un saké au manoir des Kuchiki. Renji rencontre son capitaine sur les lieux, et Rukia propose que Byakuya lui fasse visiter les lieux. Ce que Byakuya seras ravi de faire, étant donnée qu'il est un peu en manque en ce moment. Imaginez vous 50 ans sans faire l'amour. Et donc, en faisant visiter sa chambre à Renji, il ne tiendras plus et lui feras l'amour, sans que Renji comprenne ce qui se passe. Et pendant qu'il lui fait l'amour, il va comprendre qu'il a des sentiments pour son Fukutaicho, et vas lui dire qu'il l'aime, déclaration accepté quelque jour plus tard, par Renji lors d'un dîner :) Et voilà 3  
><em>**[Sera écrit par Bankara]**

tamia :_  
><em>

_Quelle bonne idée ! C'est mon couple préféré. Alors voilà mon idée : Univers alternatif. Byakuya est un homme d'affaire. Il est la proix d'une organisation criminelle (pourquoi pas Aizen ou un arrancar) qui veut racheter son affaire pour blanchir de l'argent sale. Comme il refuse, il est victime d'un attentat dans lequel son secrétaire particulier (pourquoi pas Ichigo) est blessé. Byakuya contacte alors une connaisance, Kyoraku qui est préfet de police. Ce dernier met sur le coup une brigade spéciale d'intervention contre le grand banditisme dirigée par Ukitake qui décide de confier l'affaire à un de ses lieutenants, Renji Abarai qui se fera passer pour le remplaçant du secrétaire particulier afin de protéger Byakuya et de réduire à néant l'organisation criminelle. Et moi, je suis une perverse donc, le citron j'aime beaucoup ! Voilà, si ça t'inspire, c'est bien, sinon, tant pis lol Merci_


End file.
